Duties of a Princess
by SaffireStarz
Summary: [Oneshot] Starfire is going back to Tamaran never to return back to Earth. And Robin does nothing about it. Nothing.


**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans does not belong to me.

* * *

**  
**

**Duties of a Princess**

by: SaffireStarz

* * *

'_You're a princess?'_

'_Yes, Robin.'_

'_And you're leaving?'_

'_Yes, Robin.'_

_Silence._

* * *

Same words. Same time. Same people.

The first time she ever told him of her secret, he was not this monotonous. Opposite, rather. His voice reached throughout the whole entire tower that first time. It must have reached all of Jump City, too. The birds flew up at once and no villains risked coming out of their hidings. But, those may have just been a coincidence. The three other Titans were just as shocked but not as much as the leader. She had confessed to being a princess- why shouldn't the Titans be surprised to just learn of this? At the same time, she had the right to keep such thing to herself. She told them of her fear of rejection and mistreatment. I do not wish to be treated differently, she said, you must comprehend the reason why I have kept it a secret. Truly they were best friends for they seemed to be able to look at it from her perspective and understand. The day was growing old. The rest of the news would have to wait for tomorrow.

And when the day was born, the alien waited until after dinner to finish her news. They gathered and sat on the semicircular couch. More news, they wondered. What else could be more shocking than to learn that one of your best friends was of royalty from another planet?

"I am leaving Earth to return to Tamaran. Never shall I return." She told them that night.

No one spoke that time. That news was just overwhelming. Three seconds, then two, and finally one second passed. What! That's what Cyborg and Beastboy shouted after _recovering_ from the news.

"I recall telling you the night before of my royal position in my home planet. It is my duty as their princess to serve them." She told them. "I must do what is right for my people."

"You've lived nearly half a decade of your life away from Tamaran. Why do you have to go back now?"

She showed a weak smile, "I must make an alliance with the Gordanians."

"Why would you want to make an alliance with them?"

"Because Tamaran is on the brink of war with the Gordanians. Something must be done to save Tamaran. The Gordanians have proposed a solution. My people- I- have no other choice but to simply agree to this."

"When do you leave?"

"I suppose within a week."

The rest of the night carried on to the darkness of the next morning. Three Titans understood and had made their way to bed leaving two left.

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"What are you going to do? I know that you know what you have to do."

"Robin," she paused, "You know that I love you dearly."

"Starfire, just say it."

She paused again, unsure of what to say. "I-I must marry."

Before she could say anymore, her back was pushed against the back of the chair.

"Stafire, what's wrong with you? You can't marry! You're with me! Me! You're with someone!"

"And I realize that, dear Robin. But I must put my people before my heart." The next words stung not only her, but also the boy in front of her. "We…cannot be."

That was too much for one day. The boy wonder stormed out of the room with his hands clenched in a fist and swaying roughly as he walked out. That night, the young Tamaranian cried herself but not to sleep.

Six days had ended. On the second day, they learned of her marriage. It was now the seventh day: a week later. Beastboy, Cyborg, and even Raven took it out of their time to spoil their princess before her departure. Beastboy and Cyborg took it on their selves to buy the girl the 'yellow beverage' that she had always loved. They even bought her mint frosted pizza just incase she would have wanted to taste it one last time. Raven spent a few hours with her to do 'the hanging' at the mall. They did everything they could with her during her last few hours left on Earth. Of course, they had saved some time for her to spend with her bird-named lover. But they did not spend anytime together. During the seven days, their encounters would only consist of a few words; a few words that had become memorized. The inseparable had separated. No one ever broke off the relationship but both knew that it was not the same anymore.

The moon cast its light on the tower. The alien stood ready atop the tower with her friends a few feet away. They had already exchanged goodbyes. A Tamaranian ship was parked on top of the Tower with her _k'norfka_, Galfore, calmly waiting for her. She had sent a message to be picked up. Lately, her mixed emotions had caused her to lose her ability of flight.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll visit sometimes." Cyborg would say, comforting her.

"Yeah, and we're gonna see how you and your hubby will be doing." Beastboy joked. It was meant as a joke but it was not one bit humorous. Starfire's eyes widened then looked down to the shadow of her feet. Robin turned and walked away so that he was still on the tower but facing against the group. Raven hit Beastboy on his chest. Hard.

"Look, Star, you have to understand Robin. He's…" Cyborg tried to say.

She flashed a weak smile "I do understand him and cannot blame him. I am…sorry. No, I do not know what to say. It is so confusing. I am at a loss of words."

She looked at Galfore and knew it was time to go.

"Robin, if you could possible bare to hear me…" She stopped. She felt there was no need to say anything. Starfire figured he would not listen.

"Please, I ask for a final request. And that is, please let him know my feelings for him. I did not simply throw such feelings away. He must know of this."

They nodded. "Please, visit, friends."

She started to walk into the ship and with a final glance, the ship's doors closed. The engines turned on and the ship started with a slight levitation. Inside, the princess stared out the window with hope for something to happen.Nothing happened. She looked away and decided. If Robin would do nothing, she would.

Robin was debating with himself. He heard the engines of the ship and felt the wind blow as the ship departed from the ground. Anger. It was unfair what Starfire was doing to him. Love. His feelings for her. Anger. Love. Anger. Love. Love. Love had won. He turned around and started to run towards the ship that had already reached the clouds. The closest he got was reaching the edge of the roof before Cyborg had pulled on his cape to prevent him from falling.

"It's too late, man. She's gone now."

"It's not fair. Starfire…" He whispered. "Starfire!"

He had one week left with her from the time she told them of the news. It was not a lot of time left. He had every right to be angry. But he had done nothing about it. He did not spend any time with her during those times. He did not do anything.

"Robin,"

Cyborg called out to him.

"Leave me alone,"

"Robin,"

Beastboy called out to him.

"Leave me alone,"

"Robin,"

Raven called out to him.

"Leave me, alone,"

"Robin…"

Starfire called out to him.

Starfire.

"Starfire…"

Robin called out to her.

"It is I,"

Starfire ran to his now opened arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as if afraid he was going to lose her, again. Her head rested on his chest and his chin laid on the top of her head, now diving his face into her locks.

"I thought you left," he whispered in her hair, "Never mind. That doesn't matter." He trailed his lips down her collarbone and started to kiss her neck as her head was still resting on his chest and could not taste her lips at the moment.

Raven took this time to boot the two other Titans into the Tower to give the two lovers privacy.

"You're a princess?" he asked her.

"Yes, Robin."

"And you're leaving?"

"Yes, Robin."

Robin looked at her with eyes wide. Starfire just laughed.

"I am leaving, yes. I am leaving Tamaran and the marriage."

Robin felt relieved. Now that he was facing her, he took his mouth and placed it on hers. She laughed in their kiss. So sweet and innocent.

"Robin?" She mumbled in the kiss.

"Hm?" he asked still kissing.

She pulled away and smiled shyly. "As a consequence of what I have done, there is a great chance we will be having…unhappy company."


End file.
